


Eleusis

by fluffybunho



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cult AU, Fluff and Smut, Human Sacrifice, Kiho are leaders of a cult, M/M, bathing together, graphic depictions of murder, sacrificial ritual, soft boyfriends who murder together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:29:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffybunho/pseuds/fluffybunho
Summary: Hoseok gasped softly, pressing further up against Kihyun, pushing against his chest, pleading for more as he continued to tug on Kihyun’s hands. Adrenaline still coursing through his veins, heart pounding in his chest and butterflies dancing in his stomach, on edge, itching for more.He protested as Kihyun pulled away, pouting as Kihyun silently hushed the whine that got stuck in his throat.“Let's go home now Seokkie,” Kihyun whispered, wiping away a small fleck of blood on Hoseok’s cheek, smearing it across his soft skin, “I’ll draw you a bath.”orKiho are leaders of a cult and Kihyun can never say no to his Seokkie when he wants to have some fun.





	Eleusis

**Author's Note:**

> Originally was a thread fic but added more dicks and cleaned it up. Enjoy

Shadows danced along the walls, twisting and curling along each dip and curve as the candle lights flickered with the soft breeze that filtered through a small crack in the door. Dried blood stained the walls, splattered patterns painting the stone, like an obscure art piece, untouched and ignored. Muffled screams were concealed by the harmonic chanting echoing in the underground room, hooded figures crouching before a throne, rocking back and forth as they continued to chant, heads raised towards the ceiling. 

Kihyun could feel Hoseok’s hand snake around his wrist, pulling and tugging as he silently pleaded for his attention. He drew his gaze away from the man writhing in front of him, a single candle of those surrounding him knocked over as he thrashed around with panic stricken eyes with bruises blossoming on the man's neck and wrists as he strained against the ropes that tied him down, tears leaving tracks on his blood stained face. 

Hoseok sat at his feet, sheer fabrics and silks pooling around him in a cloud of black, draping off of his body, shifting with each movement. It fell off his shoulder, exposing his collarbones as he reached up to Kihyun’s wrist, eyes wide, pleading, and lips forming a pout.

“Kihyun, you promised I could do it this time.” 

Hoseok continued to tug at Kihyun’s sleeve, like a child pleading for candy, his voice falling into a whine as he dragged out Kihyun’s name. 

Kihyun reached out to gently pat the top of Hoseok’s head, his fingers running through the soft strands of hair, nails scraping against his scalp. 

“Of course.” 

Kihyun’s eyes were warm as he gazed at Hoseok, his hand dropping to his side as he stood up, his robe falling to the floor. Carefully he picked up a curved knife that sat displayed by his chair, the handle made of carved wood. The wood had been freshly polished in a meagre attempt to remove the blood that had begun to stain it, reflecting the light from the candles, casting it into a red hue.

Hoseok waited, still seated as he looked up at Kihyun, eyes shining with excitement as Kihyun nodded for him to rise, legs almost trembling with excitement as he glanced to the man on the floor. His fingers curled around the blades handle as Kihyun handed it to him, his fingers lightly tracing along the smooth edges of the handle. The chanting around them grew louder, voices bouncing off the walls in a melodic hymn, urging them on. 

Hoseok began to bounce on his feet as he turned the knife over in his hands, admiring it with a grin, small crinkles forming in the corner of his eyes. He turned and pressed a soft kiss to Kihyun’s lips, too distracted by his surroundings, excitement bubbling up, unrestrained as he began to walk towards the man, the fabric of his sheer robe trailing behind him, sliding further off his shoulders with each step. 

Kihyun began to speak, his words muffled by the roaring in Hoseok’s ears, unable to focus on anything else but the pleading screams of the man below him. His grip on the knife tightened as he fell to his knees leaning over the man with a wide smile, welcoming and warm. A loud giggle escaped his lips as he felt bones crack, the blade thrusted clumsily down, burying itself between the man's ribs, breaking them.

Hoseok let out another giggle as he pulled the knife out, watching wide eyed as blood seeped out of the wound, the man screaming in pain, blood spluttering from his lips with each pained gasp for air. The blade came down again, striking the man's stomach again and again, spraying blood over the floor, drenching Hoseok as it splattered over his body and face, the bright red striking against his pale skin. 

The man's skin began to tear, fraying like an old fabric, his small intestines pushing through the wound in a small pink mass. The man’s thrashing slowly stopped, his eyes glazing over as Hoseok continued to drive the blade into him, laughing as he looked back at Kihyun, receiving a small fond smile in return, grinning as the man’s erratic thrashing stopped, his body lifeless and eyes glassy as he soul left his body.

The smell of blood and urine that came from the man lingered in the air as Hoseok stood, his robes and chest stained, blood streaking through his hair and running down the side of his face. The chanting around them stopped as he raised the blade, blood dripping from the tip onto the floor.

Hoseok returned to Kihyuns side as they finished, the sacrifice remaining as he was, the pool of blood slowly growing around him. The candles slowly one by one were snuffed out around them, the room being cast into darkness as the ritual came to a close, silence falling upon them all. 

Footsteps echoed throughout the emptying room as everyone left, cloaks abandoned and replaced with hoodies as they filtered out into the night, returning to their lives without a second thought. 

Kihyun’s touch was gentle as he reached forward to intertwine his fingers with Hoseok’s, gently taking the knife from his other hand and placing it back on it’s display, blood still dripping from the tip, forming a small puddle underneath it. 

As the room emptied Hoseok turned towards Kihyun, touches fleeting as he ran the tips of his fingers down Kihyun’s arms, goosebumps raising on Kihyun’s skin as Hoseok made his way down to Kihyun hands, his fingers grasping Kihyun’s. 

Silence lingered in the room, Hoseok tugging on Kihyun’s fingers to bring him closer as he leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to Kihyun’s lips, the faint taste of blood lingering on their tongues as Kihyun licked along Hoseok’s lips, inviting them to open. 

Hoseok gasped softly, pressing further up against Kihyun, pushing against his chest, pleading for more as he continued to tug on Kihyun’s hands. Adrenaline still coursing through his veins, heart pounding in his chest and butterflies dancing in his stomach, on edge, itching for more. 

He protested as Kihyun pulled away, pouting as Kihyun silently hushed the whine that got stuck in his throat.

“Let's go home now Seokkie,” Kihyun whispered, wiping away a small fleck of blood on Hoseok’s cheek, smearing it across his soft skin, “I’ll draw you a bath.” 

“Ok!” 

Hoseok’s smile was soft, never leaving his face as he dragged Kihyun to the door, entering the narrow corridor that connected them to their house. Specs of dust danced around the dim lights, dispersing as they rushed past, floating away into the darkness. 

Hoseok made a beeline towards their bathroom, his robe already almost completely falling off his body the fragile material weighed down by the blood drenching the front. The robe dragged along the floor behind Hoseok as he walked, leaving a trail of blood Kihyun knew he would be stuck cleaning later. The smell of bleach constantly lingered around the house, permeating through everything, masked by perfumes and incense Hoseok had begun to light after he begun bringing their private business into the house, too consumed by the pleasure to think about the mess that he left behind, weekends spent on their hands and knees cleaning. 

“How are you feeling?” Kihyun said as he tugged the robe off of Hoseok’s body, letting it drop to the floor at Hoseok’s feet, his body exposed as the material fell away, completely nude underneath.

“Good. Mhm, I feel refreshed.”

Kihyun patted the table top next to the sink, signalling for Hoseok to sit up before turning to draw a bath, the sound of the tap running filling the comfortable silence. 

Hoseok begun to swing his feet back and forth as he waited for Kihyun, humming softly to himself as he waited patiently, picking at a piece of blood that had dried and begun to flake off of his skin. 

He tensed as Kihyun pressed a wet towel to his chest, the cold sending a shiver down his spine as Kihyun dragged it slowly along his chest, tracing every dip and line of his muscles as he cleaned as much blood from Hoseok's body as he could.

“Is the bath done?” Hoseok said, impatient as he peered over at the almost full tub, the water bubbling, a faint trail of steam rolling off the surface in the cool air. 

“Just about.” 

Kihyun balled the now red towel and discarded it in the sink, red running down the drain.

Hoseok hopped down from the counter top, watching as Kihyun begin to pour soaps and oils into the slowly filling bath, the room slowly filling with the gentle floral aromas, concealing the metallic scent that lingered in the air. Pressing his lips to Kihyun’s neck, he began to slowly tug off Kihyun’s clothes, his lips pressing against the bare skin as he threw them to the side, Kihyun ignoring the blood that clung to the mostly clean material as it fell on Hoseok’s blood covered robe.

“I want…” Hoseok’s voice trailed off into a whine, his lips curling into a pout, eyes widened as he silently sought approval. 

Kihyun just chucked, gently running his hands through Hoseok’s hair as he felt calloused hands grip his cock, Hoseok’s thumb gently rubbing the tip, grinning as Kihyun started to grow hard under his touch. 

His tongue darting out, wetting his lips as he fell to his knees, Kihyun’s cock sitting heavy in his hand. A drop of precome dribbled out of Kihyun’s slit as Hoseok wrapped his lips around Kihyun’s cock, his tongue pressed against the head. 

Kihyun’s hands didn’t leave Hoseok’s head, his fingers massaging against Hoseok’s scalp, nails scraping against his skin as Hoseok began to drag his tongue along the underside of Kihyun’s cock. Kihyun almost wanted to coo at Hoseok, his eyes wide, large and innocent as he looked up, cheeks large and round, puffed out as Kihyun’s cock filled his mouth. Kihyun begun to lazily thrust his hips, his cock dragging along Hoseok’s swollen lips, spit dripping down the side of his mouth, running down his chin. 

Soft moans filled the room as Kihyun’s self control slowly unravelling as heat pooled in the pit of his stomach, his cock heavy in Hoseok’s tongue, strangled gasps escaping his lips each time the head of his cock hit the back of Hoseok’s mouth. 

Hoseok began to bop his head faster, trying to match Kihyun’s thrusts as they grew more erratic, swearing under his breath.

“Seok. Fuck. I’m gonna cum”

Hoseok let out a soft whine of protest as he felt Kihyun’s cock slip out past his lips, opening his mouth wide in a silent invitation as Kihyun came over his face. Cum painted Hoseok’s face, sticking to his eyelashes, his tongue darting out to lick it off the cum that stuck to his lips.

His cock throbbed between his legs as he remained on his knees, waiting for Kihyun, bruises beginning to bloom as he kneeled on the hard marble floor. Gently, Kihyun’s hands slowly brought him up on shaky legs, soft kisses pressed to his neck, sucking on his skin as he wrapped his hand around Hoseok’s cock, teasing the tip, precome dribbing out the tip, coating his fingers. It didn’t take long for Hoseok to cum, Kihyun gently tugging at his cock, his lips still latched to Hoseok’s neck as he gently bit down on his skin, small bruises blossoming along his jawline. 

Hoseok came with a weak moan, collapsing back onto Kihyun who kept teasing his cock as he came, cum painting his skin and the floor, Kihyun grimacing at the mess. They remained embraced for a few moments, Kihyun gently brushing his sweat soaked hair out of his face. 

Let's get in, I’m starting to get cold,” Hoseok said with a pout, letting go of Kihyun, glancing over to the full bath, unable to resist the temptation as clean the drying cum off of his skin

“Alright, you first”

Hoseok slipped into the bath, letting out a soft sigh as he sunk into the water, letting his head get submerged, the water turning a pale pink as the rest of the blood and cum came off of Hoseok’s hair and skin. He began to play with the bubbles that had formed on the surface as he waited for Kihyun to join him, creating waves as he slapped the water, impatient. 

Kihyun slipped in beside him, his legs nudging Hoseok’s playfully, water plashing over the side as Hoseok gently kicked him back with a giggle. 

“Turn around and lean back” Kihyun said, reaching over to the side of the tub to grab the soaps that he had lined up, pouring shampoo onto the top of Hoseok’s head, lathering it into his hair, gently massaging it into his scalp.

Hoseok closed his eyes as Kihyun gently rubbed his scalp, his shoulders hunched forward as he sat relaxed, exhaustion slowly creeping behind his lids as he found it harder and harder to open them. Kihyun helped him wash, gently rubbing soft pale skin, smooth and unblemished under his hands, his ministrations dragging Hoseok down into a peaceful sleep. Warm, safe in each other’s embrace until the water ran cold and the whispering in Kihyun’s ear grew too loud to ignore, calling him back down to the basement, a cold corpse awaiting.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave comments and kudos bc I'm needy and need validation. thank you for reading!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @[fluffybunho](https://twitter.com/fluffybunho) where I post fic updates and shit post. bless


End file.
